


The Challenge

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Flirting, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Penny and Agatha challenge Simon to get the number of the hottest guy in the coffee shop.Based off a prompt fromthis tumblr post





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 19!

Baz knew his peaceful morning coffee was about to be ruined when two girls pointed at him and laughed to themselves, their friend (a boy with curly golden hair) nodding his head fervently. He heard the boy say ‘yep, even him!’ which worried him even more. The boy got out of a seat, making a ‘you asked for it’ gesture, and strode over to Baz. When he slid into the seat opposite him, he suddenly went from suave and cocky to super awkward and uncomfortable in the situation. Suddenly, Baz liked him a lot more.

“Hey. Uh. I don’t know you, and this is going to sound really weird, but could you do something for me real quick?” the boy said.

“Depends. Also, my name’s Baz. Now we know each other. Shoot.”

“Simon, nice to meet you. Can you pretend I’m expertly flirting with you and then write a fake number on a napkin?” Simon explained.

“I think I can do that. How come?” Baz smiled, leaning his chin on his hand.

“I may have bragged to my friends over there that I can get any guy to give me his number in under ten minutes. Which I cannot do.” Baz laughed at that, and heard the girls gasp. Apparently Simon was not renowned for being funny if they were so shocked that he would laugh at something he said. “Anyway, of course, they decided to make me get the digits of the hottest guy in the place. I was relying on you being nice and playing along, and I am  _ so  _ glad you are.”

“Thanks for calling me hot!” Baz said, and Simon laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “You aren’t so bad yourself. Let’s see if you can actually flirt, or if you were just bragging.”

“Ahem. Uh. Hey there, handsome.” Simon started, lowering his voice, “you come here often?”

“That’s  _ terrible _ !” Baz laughed, making Simon laugh too. “Okay, continue.”

“Uh, pickup lines, pickup lines, I know some… Uh, you know, I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.” Simon punctuated his sentences with finger guns and excessive winks. “Are you a magician? Because when I look at you everyone else disappears.” Baz lost it at the cheesiness of that one, and Simon was a little taken aback, remembering that the guy he was jokingly flirting with was actually very attractive. 

“One more, and you can prove your friends wrong.”

“Okay. Uh, you’re so handsome, that…” Simon trailed off. Baz made a hand motion for Simon to continue. “You’re so handsome that I forgot my pickup line.”

“Okay, that one was actually kinda sweet. Remember it. The rest were super cheesy, though.” Simon flushed and chuckled, obviously uncomfortable with any kind of praise. “But I kinda liked them. Congrats, you did it.” Baz grabbed a napkin and a pen from his bag, writing a number in neat script.

“Uh, thank you. I’ll see you around, Baz, it was great to meet you.” Simon coughed awkwardly and got out of his seat, waving a little, before starting to walk back to his friends.

“Hey, Simon?” He stopped in his tracks. “That’s my actual number. Call me, okay? We should get coffee sometime.”

“Yeah. Definitely. See you soon, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I loved writing this! That tumblr post inspired me a lot. Also pickup lines are fun.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
